Getting Lucky
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic that hold the possibility on whom gets Yugi. The song was from an old movie from the 80's. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Getting Lucky

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. DJ here, and sadly Spring Break is over for me. So, to close off a glorious week of no school, this songfic goes to all of you out there.

Darien: Recently, DJ rented an 80's movie he liked as a kid, _The Chipmunk Adventure_ and he heard this song here. He felt it would be a very good addition of the songfics he has created thus far. So, we hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or _Getting Lucky_ from the movie.)

It was April 4th, 2005. It was a warm, sunny afternoon and the people were hustling and bustling everywhere. Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkings, and Ishizu Ishtar were all sitting together at a local café at Domino City. It was right across from the local park, where kids and adults were enjoying their leisure time.

The girls got together for a little reunion, while the boys were all out doing their own things. Joey and Tristen were at the local Dueling Arcade, challenging duelist of various levels. Duke and Seto were overseeing their respective companies, their brand of games making a hit worldwide. Marik and Odion were at the local museum studying some artifacts from places besides Egypt. Finally, Bakura was back home preparing his vacation trip back to Britain.

However, the other boys were far from their minds. The girls were sitting at an outside booth, but they were gazing to a certain someone that was in the park. This individual was playing with some little children, six to be exact and all of them around six years-old. He laughed as he tussled around with them playfully, smiling and life full in his violet eyes.

The young man's name was Yugi Moto. Two or so months ago, he gave Yami his memories back and also defeated him in a duel. Sadly, the pharaoh had to go to the Past Life. However, the two shared a strong bond that would remain throughout eternity. Plus, Yugi's destiny was complete. There was no more need of Yami in the present.

The girls were watching him intently, a slight glaze over their eyes. Seeing him playing with the children, remembering his actions from the past, and also looking quite handsome stirred something in their souls and hearts. All of them started to daydream about dating him!

"You know, you have to admit one thing. Even though Yami was the best at duels, when it came to people and real life situations… Yugi was the best out of all the rest.", Téa commented.

Mai chuckled and added, "No doubts there, sister. He maybe small, but the kid's a lot more stronger and tougher then anyone gives him credit for.".

Serenity smiled and said, "I know. He's also got good qualities that seem to rub off on people. I mean, before he met my brother, Joey was as bad as one could be. But after meeting Yugi, he's changed for the better!".

Rebecca giggled and stated, "I know what ya mean. When I first met him, I thought he was nothing more then a thief and I treated him badly. But, he didn't do that to me. Instead, he treated me with respect and even gave me a very special and rare card.".

"You know, Yugi does have a way of never giving up on someone in need. He and Yami never gave up when they tried to save my brother from his dark side. For that, I will always hold him in high regard.", Ishizu stated with a soft smile.

As they continued to look on at Yugi bantering with the little ones, a song entered the mind of Téa and Serenity. It was from an old movie they watched some time ago, but it seemed to fit their feelings towards the tri-colored teenager.

Honey, you're a sweet thing 

_And you look so fine._

_All I wanted was to make you mine._

_Give me a clue_

_Won't ya tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you?_

_Boy, I really love you_

_With all my heart and soul._

_Honey, won't you take me_

_Where I want to go?_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you._

_Getting lucky, hmmm, getting lucky_

_Is really what its all about._

_Getting lucky, hmmm, getting lucky_

_Is something I can't do without._

_Honey, I've been waiting_

_Waiting patiently._

_Let me unlock your heart, boy_

_I think I got the key._

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you._

_Honey, honey, give me a clue_

_Won't ya tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you._

They continued to just stare longly and lovingly at Yugi, until he checked his watch. He saw it was time to go, so he waved to the kids and said good-bye before leaving. The girls checked the time and saw it was indeed late. They paid for their drinks and meal, and left the café.

Each girl said good-bye to one another rather quickly, saying that they had to take care of something important. Once they all reached their homes/settings, they started to form various plans and schemes. The goal: Win the heart and love of Yugi Moto, with whatever it takes.

(Author Notes: If any one of you cares to continue this or make a sequel, you have my blessings and my support. I trust all of you.

Darien: So, what do you all think? Which girl has the better chance, and more reasons, on to win Yugi's heart? Tell how and why.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
